Chitosan, a cationic polysaccharide, is well-known as a biocompatible and biodegradable coating biomaterial. Due to its interesting features, chitosan has found use in medical and pharmaceutical applications such as drug delivery, wound dressing materials, and tissue materials. Recently, water-soluble chitosans have been synthesized to expand upon potential applications.
However, the application of chitosan is greatly limited, especially in biomedical materials, due to its inability to protect from harmful chemical and biological agents. While progress has been made in chitosan coatings on various surfaces, coatings still lack the ability to protect against changes in pH and microbial related damages.
Accordingly, there exists a need to develop multifunctional chitosan coated surfaces that provide protection against harmful chemical and biological agents.